Camp Pokemon
by GunnerPow7
Summary: Trainers, Coordinators! Here's your chance to show your stuff and have fun! OC Story, No OC's Needed Please!
1. OC Form and Rules

**GunnerPow7**: Hey Guys, This is my first OC Story so please go easy on me... Without further ado, here's the rules.

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

**1. There will be 20 OC's (including mine) in my story so I'll only accept 18 OC's**

**- 12 will be Campers while 6 will be the Counselors.**

**- 2 of the counselors will be teaching for the trainers, 2 for Coordinators, and 2 for both.**

**2. I'll update at least a week or more so don't fuss me with "When's the next update" or "Hurry up!" or the like.**

**3. For those who are the counselors, These people are the only ones WITHOUT a LOVE INTEREST. For the campers, though, they should have a love interest.**

**4. These are the list of cabins I'll be listing. Unfortunately, You can't choose your cabin as I'll pick because there will be only 2 each cabin except one. Also, I'll put each pairing in one cabin and DEFINABLY THERE ISN'T ANYTHING GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE IT'S ONLY K+, OK?**

**Arceus Cabin - For Counselors only**

**Pikachu Cabin**

**Bellossom Cabin**

**Luvdisc Cabin**

**Blaziken Cabin**

**Croagunk Cabin**

**Tranquill Cabin**

**Vileplume Cabin**

**5. Everybody should submit their OC in the reviews.**

**Ok. Now that's covered, Here's the OC Form.**

Name: (Obviously... If you have a nickname, Also write it here.)

Age (14-18):

Camper or Counselor?:

Appearance: (A Picture would be nice but description is ok.)

Hometown/region:

History:

Personality:

Family: (Though not important, they'll show in the story in the beginning and end.)

Friends: (Main Characters are accepted but tell me the other OC's who want to be your friend)

Occupation: (Trainer, Coordinator, Both)

Crush: (Counselors, NO LOVE INTEREST, Also, unless you say, "You Choose" I'll not choose the OC.)

Pokemon (up to 6, You can have more to rotate your team, Only 4 moves)

Partner: (You're Pokemon Partner... duh..)

Normal Clothes:*

Winter Clothes:*

Swim Wear:*

Sleep Wear:*

*A pic will do but description is good

**Now that's all! See you all in Camp Pokemon!**


	2. A Very IMPORTANT Announcement

**GunnerPow7**: A Very Important Announcement to all joining Camp Pokemon, The Campers have already exceeded the limit so those who submitted already, Those who asked "You choose", only 4 OC's needed to change them to Counselors. I still have to count gender ratio to split it equally... Also **NO CAMPERS NEEDED, PLEASE!** Okay, that's all.

**EDIT:** 3 Females and 1 Male should be Counselors... Okay! Also, everyone should have surnames so please add for those without.


	3. The List of Campers and Counselors

**GunnerPow7**: Here's the list of campers who are in.

Isabella -N/A- -Female

Mel Bryant -Female

Mark Raynor -Male

Adam Melendez -Male

Katsuya Nagatani -Male

Rin Ficus -Female

Nikki Miller -Female

Raven Balthazar -Male

Sammy Riverdale -Female

Iris Rose -Female

Daniel King -Male

Kaisei Arcan -Male

Here's the list of counselors who are in.

Adelaide Cooper -Coordinator

Lori Grayson -Coordinator

Vincent Sanders -Trainer

Gaia Cehack -Trainer

Cream Megami -Both

Annabell Dia -Both

**GunnerPow7**: Okay, those who didn't get in will still be in the story but as extras or cameos at the beginning or the end, and just a reminder, those who are trainer and coordinator that wants to be in, there's one spot for counselors so just PM me if you want the job... **THE OC's have been completed. Please do not submit more!** Okay, that's all, See you all in Camp Pokemon.

**EDIT**: The counselor job has been completed. Writing the story will be soon so wait. See you later.


	4. Ch 1: Introductions Galore

**GunnerPow7**: Okay, here's the very first chapter of Camp Pokemon! This will be mostly the intros and mini stories on how they got in Camp Pokemon.

I Don't own Pokemon or any companies, sites that was mentioned here! Okay, roll fic! Also, the map of the camp is in my account so you can look at it. Okay, here it goes...

* * *

><p><strong>Floaroma Town, Sinnoh, April 2, 2011, 8:00 AM<strong>

It is a sunny day in Sinnoh. In a quaint home in the lush verdant Floaroma Town, a boy with messy hair woke up from his nice sleep.

"Hmm... Okay, let's get things started!" he got out of his bed, showered, and got dressed with his red and purple pokeball designed hat, green vest, blue jeans, and purple shoes and went downstairs to eat. There, he was greeted by his mom and dad.

"Hi Chris!, How did you sleep last night?" asked his mom, Solana.

"Great Mom!" replied Chris as he sat down for breakfast.

"Well, better go check the mail." said Chris' father, Jake as he went to the mailbox.

"Oh yes, Where's Autumn and Sprout, mom?" asked Chris.

"They're still sleeping, Chris." replied Solana.

"Oh... Okay!" said Chris while eating breakfast.

"Chris! You got mail! It's from Camp Pokemon." shouted Jake from the door.

"Oooh! I'll take that! Thanks dad!" Chris took the letter and went upstairs.

He read the letter and it said:

_Dear Chris Leaf,_

_Your application to us has been accepted!_

_ Thanks for applying! _

_See you in Camp Pokemon!_

_ -Camp Pokemon Director_

"Yes! I've been accepted! Better tell Shay about it!" Chris opened his laptop and logged in to Facebook. He saw that Shay is online so he clicked on her name and started the chat box.

**Chris Leaf:** Hey Shay!

**Shay Rivers:** Oh hey, Chris! What's up?

**Chris Leaf:** I got in to Camp Pokemon!

**Shay Rivers:** No way? I got in too!

**Chris Leaf:** Really? That's great! Oh wait, where's Camp Pokemon again?

**Shay Rivers:** -.-" Really? You're going to the camp you always talked about then you forget where it's located? You're hopeless. It is in Unova, near Nimbasa City!

**Chris Leaf:** Oops. Sorry Shay! I forgot. We'll go there next week. We still have to do about the plane tickets to Mistralton City and trip to Mistralton to the camp.

**Shay Rivers:** Okay! We'll meet in Jubilife City Airport. See you there!

**Chris Leaf:** Yeah Shay! Bye!

**Shay Rivers:** Kay Chris! Bye!

Shay Rivers is offline.

You are offline.

Chris closed his laptop and got ready for his trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Hearthome City, Sinnoh, April 2, 2011, 10:00 AM<strong>

"Come on Mom! Please let me go to Camp Pokemon!" begged a red headed girl with green eyes with an orange tank top and ripped jeans.

"No Isabella! I think you're not yet ready for the wildlife yet." said her mother, Kelly.

"Then, how can I prove to you that I'm ready for it?" asked Isabella.

"When you know how to be responsible enough to be on your own." replied Kelly as she went to her room.

"Oh man!" Isabella sulked when her sisters went in and saw her.

"What's up my little sis? Can't go to that camp I see!" Isabella's sister Janessa laughed.

"I guess you have to stay here, with us, FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER!" her other sister Lilly laughed also with Janessa. Once they're done laughing, They went outside.

"I've got to know how to go to Camp Pokemon... I know!" Isabella went to the phone and called someone.

In just minutes, her friend arrived at her house.

"Miki, we have to plan on me going to Camp Pokemon. We need someone who can book me to a ship." said Isabella.

"Well, my aunt knows someone from S.S. Anne that also goes to Castelia City. I'll give her a call." replied Miki.

"Okay. Also, call the camp that I'm going there! Thanks Miki! You're a lifesaver!" Isabella praised.

"Okay, just stop praising me. It feels weird." exclaimed Miki.

_Later that day..._

"Mother, You said I should be responsible more. Well me and Miki devised a plan on going to Camp Pokemon. Miki's Aunt knows somebody in S.S. Anne that goes to Castelia City, near from Camp. She called them and said that they'll be making a short dock at Pastoria City in 3 days. There, I'll stay there for another 4 days until they'll dock at Castelia City. Then, I'll go to Nimbasa City for a short stop, then I'll be there in a matter of hours. We also called the camp and they said I can join! What do you think?" asked Isabella.

"Well, since you already booked in, Okay, you can go!" said Kelly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Mom!" Isabella hugged her mom and went upstairs to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Slateport City, Hoenn, April 2, 2011, 12:00 PM<strong>

"And the winner for this year's Slateport City Contest is Randy Bleeks from B.B., Undella Town!" said the announcer. Everyone clapped and went outside. A girl with shoulder length black hair, with purple eyes wearing frameless glasses, black sleeveless shirt, blue miniskirt, black knee-length socks, and blue shoes is feeling sad for some reason.

"I really want to be a coordinator but how can I do it?" she thought to herself. She went back home and was greeted by her parents.

"Hey Nikki, How was the contest? Who won?" asked her mother, Miriam.

"It was good mom. It was some kid named Sandy, I think, from BiBo something." Nikki said gloomily

"Why are you sad Nikki? Is there something wrong?" asked her father Markus.

"Nothing dad, I'm going to my room now!" said Nikki while going to her room.

Nikki opened her computer and logged into Yahoo! Messenger and saw her best friend online so she clicked on it two times and opened the chat box.

**imdabestcoordinatorevah92:** Hi Maia! How are you?

**itsasmallworldlovah31:** I'm okay Nikki! What are you doing?

**imdabestcoordinatorevah92:** Nothing much. I'm upset that I don't know how to become a coordinator.

**itsasmallworldlovah31:** Well, I know one place where you can know how to be a coordinator. Camp Pokemon!

**imdabestcoordinatorevah92:** Where is it?

**itsasmallworldlovah31:** Near Nimbasa City, Unova.

**imdabestcoordinatorevah92:** Okay, I'll go there! Thanks Maia!

imdabestcoordinatorevah92 signed off.

Nikki went downstairs and talked with her parents.

"Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Nikki.

"Sure Nikki, Anything for you." said Miriam and Markus.

"Can I go to Camp Pokemon?" asked Nikki.

"Actually Nikki, We were going to send you there also, so of course." said Miriam.

"We already planned your flight to Mistralton City. We're going to Fortree International Airport first. There, you'll have to make your trip there yourself to the camp." said Markus.

"Thank you Mom, Dad! I'll start packing right away!" said Nikki as she went upstairs to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>The Outskirts of Mossdeep City, Hoenn, April 2, 2011, 2:00 PM<strong>

A girl with brown hair, caramel eyes with black rimmed glasses, orange and black checkered hoodie, black tanktop, black short with yellow Converse was walking down the path going to the city. Her journey was finished and was dropped off at the dock in the outskirts of the city. She was walking down the road when she stepped on something.

"What in the name of Arceus is this?" she questioned as she looked at the flyer that she stepped on. It said:

_Camp Pokemon_

_Trainers, Coordinators, this is your time to shine! Located in the outskirts of Nimbasa City, Unova. See you there!_

"Wow! Gotta tell dad about this." she sped to the Space Center where her father worked.

"Hi Dad!" greeted her father, Max.

"Hello Sammy, good to see you. So how was your journey?" asked Max.

"It was good. Dad? Can I join here?" asked Sammy while showing the flyer.

"Sure Sammy! It's a good thing too as the S.S. Tidal will pass here to dock tomorrow and go to Vermillion City. There, go aboard the S.S. Aqua that will go Castelia City. I'll book it later but first, get some rest at home then pack for tomorrow."

"Thanks dad! I Love You!" she said as she went home.

* * *

><p><strong>GunnerPow7:<strong> Let me just say here that this chapter is the longest one I've ever written so clap for me!

Okay, I've introduced 5 OC's this chapter which is:

Chris Leaf

Shay Rivers

Isabella -N/A-

Nikki Miller

Sammy Riverdale

I only introduced them in this chapter because they have a reason on why they joined Camp Pokemon. Next time, I'll introduce the other campers while they are aboard their plane flights or on board in ships. Reminder to the one who owns Isabella, please put her a surname. Okay, before I wrap this up, these are the pairings that will appear in this story and the cabins they are in.

Chris Leaf - Shay Rivers - Bellossom Cabin

Adam Melendez - Sammy Riverdale - Vileplume Cabin

Katsuya Nagatani - Rin Ficus - Blaziken Cabin

Raven Balthazar - Isabella -N/A- - Croagunk Cabin

Kaisei Arcan - Mel Bryant - Pikachu Cabin

Daniel King - Iris Rose - Tranquill Cabin

Mark Raynor - Nikki Miller - Luvdisc Cabin

Okay, that's all, See you in Camp Pokemon! Please R&R!


	5. Ch 2: The Travel to Unova

**GunnerPow7**: Okay, here's the next chapter of Camp Pokemon! This will be where the other campers that are from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are introduced. Unovan campers will appear at the next chapter.

I Don't own Pokemon or any companies, sites that was mentioned here! Okay, roll fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Mossdeep City Docks, Hoenn, April 3, 2011, 10:00 AM<strong>

"So, Sammy, are you sure you want to go to Camp Pokemon?" asked Sammy's dad, Max.

"Yes, dad, I'm sure." replied Sammy as her things are already packed. The S.S. Tidal finally docked in Mossdeep right on schedule.

"Okay, dad, bye! Love you, see you at the end of summer!" said Sammy as she boarded the ship.

Finally, the ship finished it's docking and now sailing to the next destination, Vermilion City, Kanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Pastoria City Docks, Sinnoh, April 6, 2011, 9:00 AM<strong>

"Yes, Finally, a whole summer without Janessa and Lilly! I'm so excited!" said Isabella as she boarded the S.S. Anne. A few minutes later, the S.S. Anne set sail.

"Might as well hang out in the deck." Isabella said while walking to the deck.

While Isabella was strolling to the deck, a battle has been going on.

"Let's use Thunder Fang, Flame!" a girl with black hair with purple streaks, dark blue eyes wearing a purple tank top, navy blue hoodie, ripped jeans, and tattered orange and purple and purple and orange shoes commanded her Houndoom.

"Well, Rose, use Dark Pulse!" commanded a girl with long wavy red hair, sapphire blue eyes, wearing a white hat, white shirt with three black roses and long black sleeves, black and white pleated skirt, black leggings, black boots with black and white fingerless gloves and a purple stone necklace to her Kirlia.

The attacks hit and the two Pokemon collapsed. Houndoom is the first one to stand up.

"Kirlia is unable to battle, The winner of this battle is Mel Bryant and her Houndoom." said the referee.

"Yes, Flame! We won!" Mel congratulated her Houndoom.

"That was a great battle, Mel!" she congratulated Mel.

"Yeah, you too, Iris! That was a great battle." Mel said to Iris.

"I'm still itching for a battle. Who should I battle next?" thought Mel while looking for battlers. After a while, her eyes landed on Isabella.

"Hey, you! In the orange tank top with the gray Eevee!" Mel callled her.

"Who, me?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah, you! My name's Mel Bryant and this is my friend Iris Rose." Mel introduced herself and Iris.

"Isabella Riet. By the way, what do you want?" asked Isabella.

"Do you want to battle?" asked Mel.

"Yeah, sure." Isabella replied.

"I'll be the referee." Iris said while going to her position.

"We'll keep it simple, one-on-one battle?" asked Mel.

"Okay!" replied Isabella.

"Okay, this is the battle of Isabella Riet and Mel Bryant. This will be a one-on-one battle. There will be no substitutions. Please choose your Pokemon now." Iris dictated as the competitors chose their Pokemon.

"Okay, I choose you Ninetales!" Isabella said while throwing the pokeball revealing Ninetales.

"Go, Flame!" Mel said while also throwing her pokeball revealing her Houndoom.

"BEGIN!" Iris signaled the two battlers.

"Ninetales, use Flamethower!" Isabella commanded as Ninetales starts to release the fire.

"Quickly Flame, dodge it and use Faint Attack." Mel commanded as the flame didn't hit Flame, he did charge at Ninetales and got hit.

"Ninetales! Use Flare Blitz!" Ninetales starts to cloak itself with fire and starts charging at Flame.

"Flame, dodge it!" But it was too late, The Flare Blitz connected with Flame and he collapsed. Ninetales is still standing up but then collapsed due to the recoil.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." Iris dictated as she went to the two battlers.

"Return Ninetales!" Isabella said while returning her Ninetales.

"Good job, Flame, you need a good rest." said Mel while also returning her Houndoom.

"Thanks for the battle, Mel!" Isabella said while offering her hand.

"You too, Isabella!" Mel accepted her hand and shook it.

"Oh yeah, Before I forget, where you guys heading?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we're going to Camp Pokemon!" Iris answered.

"Weird, I'm going there too!" Isabella said.

"Wow, Well, since we're here, let's just talk!" Iris suggested.

So they talked because it would be a long ride to Castelia City, Unova.

* * *

><p><strong>Vermilion City Docks, Kanto, April 6, 2011, 10:00 AM<strong>

The S.S. Tidal finished its docking and set sail far away from Kanto as Sammy is still waiting for S.S. Aqua to arrive.

"Where is that ship?" Sammy thought as she is listening to her orange MP3. A few minutes later, the S.S. Aqua arrived. As Sammy boarded the ship, she went to her room first to freshen up.

After a while, the ship finished its docking and now sailing to Unova.

"I think I'll go outside for a minute." Sammy thought as she went to the deck. There, she saw a boy with black messy hair, blue eyes, wearing a black jacket, red tie, white polo, black pants and black leather shoes. Sammy went to the boy and just stayed there for a while.

"Hey, I'm Sammy Riverdale. What's your name?" asked Sammy while offering her hand.

"I'm Mark Raynor." he replied.

"So... Where are you headed?" Sammy asked.

"Camp Pokemon. Why?" Mark asked.

"Well, I'm going there too." Sammy said happily.

"Oh...Okay." Mark grunted as he went back to his room.

"It's gonna be a long ride!" Sammy thought as the region of Kanto vanishes from her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Jubilife City Airport, Sinnoh, April 9, 2011, 10:00 AM<strong>

"So this is it? We're going to Camp Pokemon, Shay!" Chris asked a girl with black hair tied in to long ponytails, black eyes wearing a blue dress, purple belt, long white stockings, and cyan shoes.

"Yeah, Chris! We're finally going!" Shay said excitedly.

"Okay, Chris, We'll miss you!" said Chris' mother, Solana.

"Yeah, mom, I'll miss you too." Chris told his mom while kissing her.

"We'll see you at the end of the summer, Chris!" his father, Jake said.

"Yup dad!" he said while hugging him.

"Buy, big brotah! I wuve wuh!" said his little brother, Sprout.

"I love you too, Sprout!"he told his little brother.

"What? Don't I get a part in this, Chris?" asked her older sister, Autumn.

"Of course, Autumn!" he said while hugging her sister.

"You'd better make your move with Shay at camp, Okay?" Autumn whispered at Chris' ear while they were hugging. Chris was blushing mad at that statement.

"O-okay, Autumn." Chris stuttered as he is still blushing like crazy.

_With Shay..._

"Shay, please be safe there!" told her mother, Maya.

"Yes, mom, I will." Shay reassured her.

"It's a shame that your father can't come here." Maya said.

"I know, mom!" Shay said.

"Be careful there, Shay!" said her sister, Cassie.

"Yes, Cassie!" she said while hugging her older sister.

"Don't I get get a hug, Shay?" her older brother, Rain asked.

"Of course, Rain!" she while hugging him.

"You have to tell Chris your feelings in the summer." Rain whispered at Shay's ear while they were hugging. Shay blushed at that comment.

"Y-yup Rain!" Shay stuttered as she was blushing like mad.

"Ready to go, Chris?" Shay asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Chris replied.

"Bye Guys! See you at the end of summer!" they said in unison which made them blush lightly.

"So where is our gate, Chris?" asked Shay as they are entering the airport premises.

"We're in Gate 2X, Shay!" Chris told her.

"Okay, let's go!" Shay said while dragging Chris to the plane.

_On board the plane..._

"_Good Morning passengers, This is your captain speaking, Welcome to Air Sinnoh Flight 143 bound to Mistralton City, Unova. This will be an 8-hour flight so please enjoy yourselves. Please follow all safety guidelines and everything will be alright. Thank you again for choosing Air Sinnoh._" The pilot said as they lifted off and going to the next destination.

"So, Shay, what are you going to do in Camp Pokemon?" asked Chris.

"Well, first, I'll do some training, and then some relaxation." Shay replied.

"Oh. Well, I'll also do some training." Chris told.

They were startled by a ball hitting Shay's ankle.

"What was that?" asked Shay as they looked underneath to find a pokeball.

"I'm sorry! My Pokeball slipped. I'm Rin Ficus, by the way!" a girl with short, unevenly cut brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white beanie with Lugia wings hanging off the sides, a jacket with one half white, the other black, blue shorts, and black and white running shoes with white socks said at the back of Chris and Shay.

"It's okay Rin! I'm Shay Rivers." she said.

"Yeah, it's cool. I'm Chris Leaf, by the way." he said.

"Thanks. So, where are you headed?" Rin asked.

"Camp Pokemon. Why, are you going there?" Shay asked.

"Yep, Shay!" Rin said.

"Wow! It's gonna be a long flight!" Chris complained as he slumped into his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Fortree International Airport, Hoenn, April 9, 2011, 12:00 PM<strong>

"Remember Nikki, you can call us anytime you want." reminded Nikki's mother, Miriam from their car.

"Yes, mom! I remember." replied Nikki.

"Okay, I hope you know what you're doing." said Miriam with a hint of worry in it.

"Before you forget, your plane tickets. Your flight will be in about 30 minutes so hurry! I think they are about to dock now." said her father Markus.

"Thanks dad! I forgot." Nikki sweatdropped.

"Buhbye big sis! I will miss wuh!" said Nikki's little sister, Gaby.

"Bye Gaby! I will miss you too." she said while kissing her forehead.

"Hurry up Nikki, you'll miss your flight." reminded Miriam.

"Okay mom, bye!" shouted Nikki as she is going in the airport premises.

"So where's my plane?" she looked at the list of planes. Finally, she found the plane.

"There it is, On Gate 6G. Uh oh, they're docking now! Gotta go now!" she said as she sped to the gate.

Once at the gate, she bumped into someone when she wasn't looking.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't see you!" said Nikki as she picked up her things.

"That's okay. You didn't mean it anyways." a boy with jet black hair and golden eyes, wearing a black vest, white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes said while helping Nikki with her things.

"Thanks a lot. I'm Nikki Miller. What's your name, anyways?" asked Nikki.

"You're welcome Nikki, I'm Adam Melendez, by the way." Adam said while shaking her hand.

"So, are you going to board the plane?" asked Adam.

"Yeah. Are you?" replied Nikki.

"Yeah! Hey, we better get going!" said Adam as he and Nikki board the plane.

_On board the plane..._

"Where are you seated Adam?" asked Nikki.

"Seat G6. Why?" said Adam.

"I'm in... Well, What do you know, I'm in G7." said Nikki as they sat to their seats.

"_Good morning, passengers, This is your captain speaking! Welcome aboard to Hoenn Airlines Flight 523. In 10 hours, we will land in Mistralton City, Unova. Please follow all safety guidelines and have a great day with us._" The pilot said as the plane lifted off and going to the next destination, Mistralton City, Unova.

* * *

><p><strong>GunnerPow7:<strong> Let me just say here that this chapter is the longest one I've ever written so clap for me!

Okay, I've introduced 5 OC's this chapter which is:

Mel Bryant

Iris Rose

Mark Raynor

Rin Ficus

Adam Melendez

I'll also put in a game here. There will be some references I'll say here that's hidden. It may be an OC telling a quote or something. I'll give you hints though. Just tell me what it is.

For Ch. 1: I've hidden a reference. He/She is a character from a famous cartoon.

For Ch. 2: It's a song. I've hidden it at the end of the chapter.

I'll tell you what are the answers next chapter.

Okay, that's all, See you in Camp Pokemon! Please R&R!


	6. Ch 3: Welcome to Unova!

**GunnerPow7**: Okay, here's the next chapter of Camp Pokemon! This will be where the Unovan campers are introduced. Also, other campers are in this chapter at the end of it.

I Don't own Pokemon or any companies, sites that was mentioned here! Okay, roll fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Icirrus City, Unova, April 9, 2011, 10:00 AM<strong>

In the icy cold city of Icirrus, a boy wearing a red vest, black shirt, white shorts, white shoes and a black cap is conversing with another boy wearing a green t-shirt, white shorts, white socks, black shoes and a black belt while walking to the streets of Icirrus.

"So Jun, when will we receive our letters from Camp Pokemon?" asked the boy.

"Just wait Kai! They said that it will arrive soon..." Jun said.

When they arrived at their own homes, a letter is found on Kaisei's mailbox.

"Hey, Blue, there's something on your mailbox!" Jun said while pointing to Kai's mailbox.

Kaisei took the mail and read it. It said:

_Thank you for applying for Camp Pokemon!_

_Unfortunately, only one spot was left when your applications were sent here._

_Our counselors have decided that Kaisei Arcan would be joining us. I'm very sorry._

Kaisei and Jun were shocked with the letter.

"I'm not going to Camp Pokemon. I'm staying here with you." Kaisei said after breaking the silence.

"No, Blue. You should go. You have talked about this all this year. Don't worry." Jun said with encouragement.

"Are you sure Red? I mean, you want to go to this camp as much as you do but..." Kaisei was about to continue but Jun interjected.

"No Blue! You have to go. I'll stay here and check the whole city for you. We can send letters and there's still Facebook and Twitter." Jun stated.

"Okay. But be careful here without me." Kaisei said.

"Yeah, you too. Now go ahead and pack!" Jun said reassuringly.

"Yeah, thanks Jun!" Kaisei said while going inside his house to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Castelia City, Unova, April 9, 2011, 10:30 AM<strong>

A boy wearing a red and white chequered shirt with a blue hooded top, dark blue jeans and white trainers was walking through the city where he noticed something from the docks. It was a caravan to Camp Pokemon. Since he was going to Camp Pokemon also, he registered himself from the personnel handling the caravan and went inside. Inside, the boy sat down next to another boy wearing a pair of dress shoes, dress slacks, unbuttoned white-stripped dress shirt, and loosened necktie accentuated by a beige trenchcoat. Also in the caravan are 4 girls and a boy who we all know who they are. But first we'll focus on the boys.

"Hey! I'm Daniel King, what's yours?" he asked.

"Why do you care? It's not like I'm famous or anything." the other boy said.

"What's his problem?" He asked to no one in particular out loud.

"He's Raven Balthazar. He just said that awhile ago before you came. Anyways, My name is Sammy Riverdale." she said at the back of Daniel.

"And I'm Isabella Riet." she said next to Sammy.

"Mine's Mel Bryant!" she said across from Daniel.

"And mine's Iris Rose." she said infront of Raven.

"Okay, so who's this guy?" Daniel asked to the guy infront of him.

"Mark Raynor." he said it simple.

"Okay, now that the intros are done, we're all friends here, how about chatting until we reach the camp?" Sammy suggested.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison. After that, the caravan started and going to its next destination, Camp Pokemon.

While they were talking, Raven managed to say something and uttered under his breath.

"It's going to be a LONG trip."

* * *

><p><strong>Mistralton City Airport, Unova, April 9, 2011, 2:30 PM<strong>

"_Attention to all passengers, We have landed in Mistralton City. Again, this is Air Sinnoh Flight 143 and thank you again for choosing Air Sinnoh._" The pilot said.

As Chris, Shay, and Rin got their bags, they went outside the terminal.

"I can't believe this is Unova! It's so peaceful here." Chris said with awe.

"Yeah, Chris! Hey, we should get going, we have to cover as many miles from here so we can reach Camp Pokemon by tomorrow." Shay said.

"Hey, Rin, would you like to come with us?" Chris asked.

"Nah, I'm still waiting for a friend here. He will also be joining Camp Pokemon. Now where is he?" Rin searched her surrondings.

About the same time, a boy wearing a heavy black sweater with light black pants stood behind the still searching Rin. He uttered one word to Rin's ear.

"Boo!" Rin jumped from the expression and was scared the living lights from her.

"Katsuya, that was naughty!" Rin pouted.

"Haha, I'm sorry Rin. So who are your friends?" Katsuya asked.

"I'm Chris Leaf."

"And I'm Shay Rivers." Both of them offered their hand to Katsuya. He also returned the handshake.

"Katsuya Nagatani." He also returned the handshake.

"So, do you guys want to go with us?" Chris asked the two of them.

"There is actually a caravan I saw going to Camp Pokemon. They stopped here to get the new campers. We should go there. They are just at the parking lot." Katsuya explained.

So the foursome traveled to the parking lot, registered, and entered the caravan. Inside the caravan, Chris and Shay sat at the front of the van while Rin and Katsuya sat behind them.

One of the campers spoke to Chris.

"Hey, what's your name? Mine's Adam Melendez." He said across Chris.

"Mine's Chris Leaf and this is my best friend Shay Rivers." Chris said while also gesturing to Shay.

"Ours is Rin Ficus and Katsuya Nagatani."Rin said while also gesturing to Katsuya.

"Mine's Nikki Miller." she said next to Adam.

"And mine's Kaisei Arcan." he said behind Adam.

"Okay, now, the introductions are over, we have about a 30 minute travel ahead of us, we might as well rest or chat." Adam delivered with formality.

So now, this caravan is now heading to its next destination, Camp Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Caravans, 14 Campers are in for the summer of their lives. <strong>_

_**Chris Leaf, Shay Rivers, Isabella Riet, Nikki Miller, Sammy Riverdale, Mel Bryant, Iris Rose, Rin Ficus, Mark Raynor, Adam Melendez, Kaisei Arcan, Daniel King, Raven Balthazar, and Katsuya Nagatani.**_

_**Welcome to Camp Pokemon!**_

* * *

><p><strong>GunnerPow7:<strong> Okay, I've introduced 4 OC's this chapter which is:

Kaisei Arcan

Daniel King

Raven Balthazar

Katsuya Nagatani

Congratulations, All campers of Camp Pokemon have been introduced!

I know this chapter was way overdue, about nearly a year passed because school and life getting in the way... So yeah, sorry...

These are the answers in the hidden reference game.

Ch 1:_ "And the winner for this year's Slateport City Contest is Randy Bleeks from B.B., Undella Town!" said the announcer._

_"It was good mom. It was some kid named Sandy, I think, from BiBo something." Nikki said gloomily._

I thought this is the easiest one but nobody got it. It was actually Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob Squarepants... -.-"

Ch 2: _"There it is, On Gate 6G. Uh oh, they're docking now! Gotta go now!" she said as she sped to the gate._

_"Seat G6. Why?" said Adam._

I thought this was a harder one coz I've hidden it well but all of you who answered got it right! It's "Like A G6" by Far East Movement.

Oh yes, no reference here in this chapter.

Okay, that's all, See you in Camp Pokemon! Please R&R!


	7. Ch 4: Welcome to Camp Pokemon!

**GunnerPow7**: Okay, here's the next chapter of Camp Pokemon! From this chapter onwards, our setting will all be in Camp Pokemon. I suggest going to my profile and copy the link leading to a poorly drawn map of Camp Pokemon. Oh yes, in other chapters after this one, many of the anime characters may appear so watch out!

I Don't own Pokemon or any companies, sites that was mentioned here! Okay, roll fic!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Camp Pokemon...<strong>_

_"Okay, now that the intros are done, we're all friends here, how about chatting until we reach the camp?" Sammy suggested._

_"Yeah!" they all said in unison. After that, the caravan started and going to its next destination, Camp Pokemon._

_While they were talking, Raven managed to say something and uttered under his breath._

_"It's going to be a LONG trip."_

_"Okay, now, the introductions are over, we have about a 30 minute travel ahead of us, we might as well rest or chat." Adam delivered with formality._

_So now, this caravan is now heading to its next destination, Camp Pokemon._

**_Two Caravans, 14 Campers are in for the summer of their lives._**

**_Chris Leaf, Shay Rivers, Isabella Riet, Nikki Miller, Sammy Riverdale, Mel Bryant, Iris Rose, Rin Ficus, Mark Raynor, Adam Melendez, Kaisei Arcan, Daniel King, Raven Balthazar, and Katsuya Nagatani._**

**_Welcome to Camp Pokemon!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Pokemon, Unova, April 9, 2011, 3:00 PM<strong>

The camp is buzzing with excitement as many trainers and coordinators from all over the world came to this camp to either hone their skills, or just have fun!

The last 2 caravans have just arrived from Castelia City and Mistralton City respectively. All campers quickly came out of the buses and gathered their things.

"I can't believe we're here Shay! Camp Pokemon!" Chris said in astonishment.

"I know Chris! You keep saying that since we got here in Unova!" Shay sweatdropped.

"Now, now, you guys, just chill and relax." Kaisei said.

"Yeah, I mean we're here! We should all get along and have fun!" Rin said.

"Okay, guys, the personnel said we should go infront of the Arceus Cabin right now!" Adam said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Everyone in the group said.

_Meanwhile, at the other caravan..._

"Hmpp. About time." Raven said while grabbing his things and left the group.

"Okay, that Raven kid sure gives me the creeps." Daniel said.

"I know what you mean. He's awfully quiet in the caravan!" Sammy replied.

"Just forget him and let's go! The personnel said we should be infront of the Arceus Cabin." Iris said while pointing at the cabin.

"Let's go!" Everyone shouted in unison as they traveled to the said cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Infront of the Arceus Cabin, Camp Pokemon, April 9, 2011, 3:10 PM<strong>

A man about 20 years old, wearing a green Camp Pokemon Shirt, black pants and shoes came out of the door along with 6 other individuals.

"Welcome campers!" the man said.

"I'm Jonathan Green, but you can call me Joe. Welcome to Camp Pokemon! Welcome home. Well of course, for the summer." Joe said with a chuckle.

"Also, I would like to present to you, our counselors! While I introduce to you our counselors you will be given your cabin as assigned by our personnel." Joe said.

"I welcome you, Gaia Cehack, and Vincent Sanders, your battle counselors!" Joe said while pointing at the former wearing a White T-shirt with a yellow collar and line running down the middle, Elbow length Black Gloves with Yellow outline rings, Black shorts with Yellow stripes running down the sides, Black shoes and the the latter wearing a plain gray shirt, black pants, black converse.

"Adelaide Cooper and Lori Grayson, your contest counselors!" the former wearing White shirt and jeans, with a belt she straps her pokeballs to and boots and the latter wearing a camp shirt, denim short shorts and white trainers.

"And for those who pursue both occupations, we have Cream Meagami and Annabell Dia." Joe pointed at the former wearing a pink sundress with silver sparkles on the bottom portion, and brown flip-flop and the latter wearing a green ball cap with the pokeball symbol on it. A plain green shirt with a half jacket that's blue, it has a pokeball on each side and one on the back. A plain blue skirt with short leggings. Black fingerless gloves and black ballet flats.

"Now that you've received your assignment, we will let you explore the rest of the camp and get acquainted." Joe said while him and the counselors went inside the cabin.

"So what cabin are you in?" Chris asked Shay.

"I'm in the Bellossom Cabin. you?" Shay said.

"Whoa! I'm also in the Bellossom Cabin!" Chris said with astonishment.

"Cool, We're in the same cabin!" Shay said with glee.

"YES!" Chris and Shay thought with unison in their heads.

"Well, let's go!" Chris said while dragging Shay to their cabin.

_Meanwhile..._

"So Adam, what cabin are you in? I'm in the Luvdisc Cabin." Nikki asked.

"I'm in the... Vileplume Cabin." Adam said.

"Okay, let's split and go to our respective cabins." Nikki said.

"Yeah, sure!" Adam said with a grin.

_Meanwhile..._

"So, Kaisei, what cabin are you in?" Katsuya asked Kaisei curiosly.

"Pikachu Cabin. Why?" Kaisei asked.

I'm in the Blaziken Cabin. I thought we are in the same cabin... Hehe.." Katsuya sweatdropped.

After awhile they split and went to their respective cabins.

_Meanwhile..._

"So Isabella, what cabin are you in?" Iris asked.

"Croagunk Cabin. You?" Isabella asked.

"Tranquill Cabin... Well, see you later! I've got to unpack." Iris said.

"Yeah, me too. Bye!" Isabella said while waving goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>GunnerPow7:<strong> Okay, I've introduced 7 OC's this chapter which is:

Jonathan Green

Gaia Cehack

Vincent Sanders

Adelaide Cooper

Lori Grayson

Cream Megami

Annabell Dia

Congratulations, the whole main cast of Camp Pokemon have been introduced!

Okay, next, all campers of C.P. should submit another form. This would be the design for their cabin. For the general look of the cabin, I will explain it now.

Bellossom Cabin - Light Green with red flowers at the bottom wallpaper

Vileplume Cabin - Violet with red flowers at the top wallpaper

Blaziken Cabin - Red flame design wallpaper

Croagunk Cabin - Violet with blue stripes at the bottom wallpaper

Pikachu Cabin - Yellow lightning bolt design wallpaper

Tranquill Cabin - Gray wallpaper

Luvdisc Cabin - Pink with blue waves at the bottom wallpaper

And this is the form...

_Shelves?: Yes/No_

_Bed:_

_Gadgets:_

_Pokemon: (Are there any beds, things for your pokemon to put also in the cabin.)_

_P.H.M.?: Yes/No (This is short for Pokemon Healing Machine. It is like the machine used by the Pokemon Centers in the games but smaller._

_Other?: (Any other things you want to put in the cabin...) _

Lastly, a reference is hidden in this chapter.

Ch. 4: The intro used by Jonathan is nearly the same as the intro used by a character on a T.V. Show. The question is, What show? (Hint: You can find the answer at the past.)

Okay, that's all, See you in Camp Pokemon! Please R&R!


	8. FCh 1: Valentine's Day Special

**GunnerPow7**: Okay, this chapter will be a lot more different than the other chapters because this is a FILLER Chapter. The timeline in this chapter is a year after Camp Pokemon. Since this chapter is a Valentines Day Special, all campers are already together and we'll see how they celebrate Valentines Day! Possible spoilers may occur...

This is a filler chapter because I want a Valentines Day Special, and I'm still waiting for the camper's form of their cabin...

I Don't own Pokemon or any companies, sites that was mentioned here! Okay, roll fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Floaroma Town, Sinnoh, February 14, 2012, 10:00 AM<strong>

In the lush, verdant parks of Floaroma Town, we have Chris Leaf and Shay Rivers walking along the park, conversing and reminiscing all the things that has happened to this day.

"And remember the time when you were battling Cassie and Rain, you were nearly turned into a pulp?" Shay said while laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." Chris, clearly looking annoyed but still laughed.

Chris and Shay both sat down on a nearby bench and relaxed.

"Ah... It's nearly been a year, isn't it?" Shay questioned Chris.

"Yeah, we both confessed our love at camp. Now, look at us, we're a couple now..." Chris was amazed on how long their relationship lasted.

There was a short period of silence until both Chris and Shay broke the silence.

"I love you Shay!" Chris said.

"I love you too, Chris!" Shay replied as they slowly leaned forward and connected their lips with a kiss.

After a few seconds, they parted for air.

"Happy Valentines, Chris!" Shay said.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, Shay!"Chris said once more until they kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilycove City, Hoenn, February 14, 2012, 12:00 AM<strong>

In the bustling shopping capital of Hoenn, we find Adam and Sammy in a cafe just talking to each other.

"It has been 10 months since we got together." Adam said.

"Yeah, Adam. It makes me wonder why I loved you up till now..." Sammy chuckled.

"Hey, look who it is! It's Nikki and Mark!" Adam said while waving a the two.

"Hey guys!" Mark and Nikki said while waving at the couple.

"Don't mind us, we're just talking." Sammy said.

"Ah, maybe later, we could have a battle? I'm itching for a battle." Mark said while determined.

"Yeah, we will just get some decafs and we will meet you later?" Nikki asked.

"Sure! Sounds great." Sammy said.

After a while, Mark and Nikki split with Adam and Sammy and went to the cashier.

"Hey, Mark, do you think they noticed?" Nikki asked Mark.

"Hmm? No." Mark said while holding Nikki's hand while ordering for their decafs.

* * *

><p><strong>Striaton City, Unova, February 14, 2012, 7:00 PM<strong>

In the beautiful city of Striaton, 8 friends are going inside in the Striaton Gym, not for battling, but having dinner.

"So guys, how are you?" Iris asked.

"We're fine!" Rin said.

"Also us!" Kaisei and Mel said in unison, which made them blush.

"I guess everyone is fine!" Isabella said.

After that, their food was served and they ate.

"You know, summer is nearing? How about going back to Camp?" Daniel suggested.

"You know Daniel, that is a good idea! How about you guys?" Katsuya asked the girls.

"Sure!" Iris said.

"Yeah, I'm in!" Mel said.

"Of course Katsuya!" Rin said.

"Count me and Raven here in!" Isabella said.

"Yeah! Sounds good!" Kaisei said.

"Okay! Let's eat!" Katsuya said while putting some of his food inside his mouth.

While everyone was eating, Raven, again, managed to say one thing.

"Not again!"

* * *

><p><strong>GunnerPow7:<strong> Okay, that's the end of the filler chapter! First, I will give another hint from the last chapter's reference game.

"Control the past, Control the future."

Okay, and a new reference!

FCh 1: In the scene wherein Adam and Sammy meet Nikki and Mark, it is based from another scene in a famous TV Show. Question, what show?

Okay, that's all, See you in Camp Pokemon! Please R&R!


End file.
